


生日礼物番外一

by Lifeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeng/pseuds/Lifeng





	生日礼物番外一

回家的路上，尹皓在某个路口突然靠边停了车，三步并作两步小跑了出去。回来的时候他的手里多了一束大滨菊，奶白色的花瓣全然伸展着，露出里头蛋黄色的芯，活泼可爱的，满满一大束。

“好漂亮。”尹梓扬惊喜地捧着它，伸长了脖子透过花纸去看尹皓的脸。尹皓嘴角勾着笑，一边重新发动汽车一边淡淡说：“像你。”

尹皓走在路上的时候总是会漫不经心留意周围的东西，只要是觉得扬扬会喜欢的——从前他会问扬扬要不要，后来他会买了放在自己身边留着，而现在他会毫不犹豫地买下送给他。因为他可以这么做。

不过说到底，他是喜欢看尹梓扬收到惊喜时候的样子——他总是先忽地抬起眉，接着亮起一双圆圆的杏眼看他，张开小嘴发出惊讶的一声哎，然后扬起一个如蜜糖般幸福的笑脸。

尹梓扬就是带着这样的笑脸捧着花，哼着歌跟在尹皓身后走的。于是他一进家门就被拦腰抬起下巴，摁在墙上深深吻住了。

尹梓扬先抬起头热切地回应了几下，等感觉尹皓逼过来压住了他的花，立刻单手挡在他的胸前，贴着他的嘴唇嘟囔：“你压疼我的花了哥。”

“抱歉。”尹皓抵着他的额头说，见他笑便忍不住也笑，再去吻他却被他弯腰从腋下溜走了。

尹梓扬抱着花跑到阳台外的空中花园去找盆子种，小狗狗听见动静飞快跑到他身边，晃着尾巴陪他在院子里挖土。

尹皓在里头喊他不要把衣服弄脏了，等快吃饭的时候再叫他，发现他已经洗了个干净澡，身上套着一件用英文卡通字写着“HAPPY BIRTHDAY”的印花T恤，灰色的四角内裤紧紧包着臀，一双修长的腿冲他跑来，一下撞进了他的怀里。

尹皓抬起双手抓稳了手里的红酒瓶和玻璃杯，用鼻尖蹭了下他发梢的香气，问：“怎么？不想吃饭了？”

“吃。这不是为了给你过生日嘛。”尹梓扬笑着往后挪了一步，展开衣服上那有趣的字母，看起来活像一个广告推销员。尹皓笑了，边走边问：“哪搞来的？”

尹梓扬追在他身后说：“我设计的，好看不？”

尹皓又转头看了眼，对上他满怀期待的目光，脱口而出道：“好看。”

“那就好！”尹梓扬一溜烟跑去沙发上捞了一件同款递给尹皓，笑嘻嘻道，“给你。”

“我也有？”尹皓挑眉。

“对呀，你快穿上。”尹梓扬说着接过他手里的东西放下，又去解他的衬衫纽扣。尹皓抓着他的手说洗完澡再穿吧，他摇头，说要穿上这个和蛋糕合照，到时候要贴在墙上的。尹皓就笑，说切蛋糕的时候再穿。之后他再说什么尹皓就低头去吻他，吻着吻着两人就滚到了沙发里。等回过神来的时候，尹梓扬已经摸不见自己身上的衣服了，只能摸到尹皓在吮他胸膛的脑袋，还有从小腹沿上来的吻渍。

“嗯……哥，等、等会，还没拍照呢。”尹梓扬依依不舍地去推尹皓的脸，两条修长的腿搭在他的肩上扭捏，在他的衬衣上揉了道道褶皱，像一阵浪花。

尹皓咬着他推拒自己的手指头，应道：“切蛋糕的时候再拍。”

“那、那我们先换礼物吧？”

“着什么急。”尹皓皱着眉头咬上他的耳朵，感觉他的呼吸随之一颤，不禁笑出了声。

尹梓扬撇开头小声反驳：“着急的是你……呜！”一只暖热的大手突然伸进他的内裤，包裹住了他半醒的宝贝。尹皓娴熟的动作瞬间把他全身的感官抓了去，在手心里成百倍的放大。

尹皓故意用牙齿去咬他的下巴，呼吸喷在他的耳垂上，尹梓扬最受不住尹皓这样挑逗，抓住他的头发又舍不得使劲扯开，只能不断歪着脑袋躲，却下意识弓起身子夹住他的腰，想要求饶却破破碎碎说不出话。

尹皓感觉他很快就缴械投降，软软陷在了沙发里，于是更用力地帮他套弄，不一会儿就黏腻了水声。

尹梓扬什么也听不见，他被突然上涌的血液冲得头脑发昏，张着嘴巴却忘记了呼吸。他溺水似地搂着尹皓的脖子，热热的眼角有泪渗出。

尹皓去吻他脸上的泪，他便眯起眼睛故意挤出更多眼泪，软着嗓子求他：“哥哥……快点……”

于是尹皓的动作变慢了，手里只虚虚握着，感觉到他难耐地扭着腰，宝贝在他手里撒娇似地一下一下跳动。

“你刚不是要我别急吗？”尹皓在他耳边笑。

他听了却着急得想哭，眨着水雾迷离的眼睛去看尹皓，胡言乱语似地辩解：“我没有，我喜欢你碰我哥，你快点、抱紧我好不好？”

他说着往下伸了一只手，刮了流到腿间的黏液就往后面探。一只手指头很快伸了进，他又着急地伸第二只，疼得眯起眼睛嗯了声，尹皓立刻松了手去帮他扩张，他却抓住哥哥的手往前面碰，摇着头呢喃：“我自己、会，你帮我摸它，快一点，好不好？”

尹皓挣开他说不好，抓住他的手腕压在胸前，另一只手扯了他的内裤后把他的右腿架在肩上，就着一览无余的姿势往他宝贝顶上刮了黏液抹在洞口扩张。尹梓扬两手并在胸前，小猫似地仰面蜷着，张着通红的嘴忍耐地呼吸着，感觉尹皓的手指头搅得他浑身发烫，前段久久徘徊在顶端，可怜地一抽一噎跳动着。

“可以了哥……进来吧，你进来……”尹梓扬说着淌了泪，眼睛直盯着尹皓裤裆里涨得像要跳出来的东西，呼吸变得更急促了。

尹皓松了他就把上衣脱了下来，刚解开裤链突然想起来忘记带套，正要起身去拿，尹梓扬却勾了他的腰把他摁弯下身，滚烫的手臂搂紧了他带着凉意的肩膀。尹梓扬用湿了泪的嘴唇去贴尹皓的嘴，尝了一嘴咸咸甜甜的味道。

“不要套，我就要你……好不好？”今天是他的生日，哥哥难得这么主动，他胆子也更大了起来，撒娇似地冲他哀求。

“哥……”尹梓扬主动扭腰去碰尹皓的硬挺，自己的前端则在他的腹肌上蹭着。他努力咬着牙才没有提前射出来。尹皓却突然响亮地拍了下他的臀。

他浑身陡然一颤，在尹皓怀里瑟缩了一下，听见哥哥似乎在他耳边说了句趴过去，于是懵懵懂懂地在沙发和尹皓身下的缝隙间翻了个身。

尹皓没有说话，用力抓着他的腰插了进去，一点一点，滚烫的，坚硬的，缓慢却毫不犹豫地填满了他的整个身体。尹梓扬失声叫了句哥哥，尹皓立刻用力撞了他一下，他立刻趴着撅起臀泄了出来。尹皓从没这么清晰地感觉过扬扬的体温，在这一刻只感觉他的里面在死死咬着自己，于是他忍不住随着扬扬射出的动作又抽插了几下。尹梓扬受不住这样的刺激，浑身一阵一阵地痉挛，断断续续又射了一些出来。他有些害怕地叫着哥哥，却引来了身后更激烈的律动。尹皓俯身贴上他渗了汗的脊背，伸手掰过他的脸颊吻他。尹梓扬手脚软得撑不住身子，却很快又硬了，脚勾着尹皓的腿破碎地呜咽。

远处的狗狗躲在门后悄悄望着自己的主人，好似担忧地转了半圈后溜回了房里。它现在已经明白它的主人在这种时候不需要自己去救他，它只要默默走开就不会被那个男人扔出门外，也不会被他原本温柔善良的主人变脸似的埋怨。

尹皓这会儿用一只手臂撑起了尹梓扬的上身，后背贴着胸膛那样抱着。这个姿势让扬扬后面缩得更紧了，于是尹皓又用另一只手打横搂住他的腰，加快了频率冲撞着。

“哥、疼……”尹梓扬撑着沙发背稳住身子。他的前端孤单地翘立在空中，随着尹皓的动作摇晃。他伸了手想去碰，尹皓立刻咬住他的耳根说：“别动它，抱住我。”

尹梓扬难耐地呜咽一声，听话地背过手去抓尹皓的腰。他被哥哥撞得失了魂魄，全然不知道自己都说了些什么，只听见小狗狗突然在屋里狂吠。他正要回神，尹皓却握了他靠后面泄得半软的宝贝留恋地在手里抚弄，他便绷紧了身子靠进尹皓怀里，心满意足地又去了一次。

后来尹皓就着半跪的姿势搂住他瘫软的身子，安抚似地摸着，听他在自己耳边不住小声喘气，好一会儿才恢复了温柔的声音问：“疼吗？”

他想也没想就摇头，汗湿的发梢黏在脸上，被尹皓的手轻轻拨开了。

尹梓扬知道哥哥还在他的里面，于是僵着身子不敢动，就像是以为这是只有他知道的秘密，只要他不惊动尹皓，尹皓便不会记起。

窗外突然响起咻咻的声音。一束巨大的烟花在夜空中炸开，点亮了落地窗外的夜景。

“啊，已经到这时候了。”耳边传来尹皓略带惊讶的声音。他疑惑地嗯了一声，感觉尹皓的小腹紧紧贴着他的臀，拦腰把他抱了起来，让他能够好好地从落地窗欣赏夜空中五彩斑斓的烟花。

“惊喜。”他在尹梓扬耳边低声说。

尹梓扬抬头看那满眼璀璨，眼睛瞬间瞪得大大的。他没有想到哥哥还为他准备了烟花。哥哥还记得他喜欢看烟花。尹皓什么都记得。

绚丽的色彩在他眼前流动，他的嘴里不停溢出喜欢的赞叹，声音软得失了力气，和着笑声甜甜蹭在耳边，挠得人心里发痒。于是尹皓又俯身把他摁进了沙发，一边吻着他凸起的肩胛骨，一边把再次硬挺的前端深埋进了他的体内。尹梓扬哎呀了一声，趴在沙发上弓起身，低低唤了声哥。

尹皓喟叹一声，感觉到尹梓扬温暖潮湿的里面，柔软得一下便吞了他。一切都恰到好处，仿佛天作之合。

尹皓心里充盈起满足，长久以来拂在心上那层黑纱在这场肆意的拥抱中早已不知坠落何处。他第一次像这样随心所欲拥抱自己的爱人，把所有的本能和占有欲倾泻而下，随着烟花炸裂的巨响贯彻体内。尹梓扬在他身下一直呜咽，却勾紧他的腿，抬高了臀迎着他一次次的撞击。于是他压着喘息在扬扬耳边问他疼吗，尹梓扬闷着声儿说不疼，他还对尹皓说我爱你，我想看你送给我的烟花哥哥。

于是尹皓笑了，他现在明白他太小看他的弟弟了。他抬起尹梓扬的手臂搭在沙发边，让他抱着扶手抬头看窗外的烟花。那烟花一阵一阵冲上天空，错落有致地铺满了窗外，尹梓扬被撞得双眼湿润，眸子里只剩模糊的光影，就像在看一副永不停歇的印象画。

好、漂亮，疼，哥哥、慢点，喜欢你……

尹梓扬每说一个字便像捏碎了香烟里的爆珠，甘甜四溢地冲进尹皓的脑海。他掰过尹梓扬的脸咬住那张甜腻的小嘴，身下粗鲁地射了进去。尹梓扬呜咽一声，跟着颤抖了身体，却再射不出什么来，小动物似地瘫软了下去。

窗外的烟花声不知道什么时候停了，屋子里安静着，剩了两人的喘息。尹梓扬缓了缓后朝尹皓伸手要抱，尹皓拉过他的手搭在自己脖子上，用熟悉的坐姿抱他，侧头便能亲到他哭红的眼睛。尹梓扬满足地把脸搭在他的肩上，感觉身下有热热的东西不住往下流，害臊得缩紧了身子，僵硬着不敢动。

尹皓感觉到他的不自在，故意去捏他发红的屁股，问：“怎么了？”

他拼命摇头，于是尹皓也不再问。过了好一会儿他受不住地绷紧身子，朝尹皓小声说：“不行……”

“什么不行？”尹皓问。

他又不说话了，索性自己伸手去遮，手指头刮着往里头塞，不想它落在尹皓身上。太羞太臊了。于是尹皓便笑，尹皓一笑尹梓扬就知道哥哥又在耍他，恼不住地闷头去咬他的肩膀。尹皓故意嘶疼一声，他又立刻收了力气，占有似地搂紧哥哥，沉浸在这一刻的余韵里。

桌上的菜已经凉了，蛋糕还在冰箱里静静躺着，红酒也忘了开。地上胡乱散着两人的衣服，印着“HAPPY BIRTHDAY”的衬衫在地上扭得像一张笑脸。

尹梓扬被哥哥抱进浴室泡了个热水澡，穿着真丝睡衣小猫一样枕在他腿上吹头发，感觉浑身的骨头都酥软了，被电吹风呼得嗡嗡颤。

尹梓扬搂着哥哥的腰沉了眼皮要睡，闭了一半眼睛突然想起来自己还有礼物没送。于是他扒拉着尹皓的睡衣撑起酸软的身子，在他耳边大声问：“你的手机呢？”

“嗯？”尹皓关了吹风机，伸手在床垫上拍找，最后在被子里够着了手机，解了锁递给他。尹梓扬不接，笑嘻嘻地叫他把游戏打开，就是他们一直在玩儿的那款，《唐械神降》。

“现在玩吗？”尹皓抬头问。

尹梓扬这时从床头柜那儿挪了回来，手里似乎多了什么东西。他把脸埋进哥哥怀里，紧紧搂着他精壮的腰，用刚吹干的发旋在他小腹上转了两圈，闷声叫他看账户消息。

尹皓半疑地看向屏幕右上角的信息图标，上面确实有一个小红点，是系统消息的标记。

尹梓扬这时候悄悄抬了头，一眨不眨地望着他。

他看见哥哥的手指头朝屏幕右上角点了一下，平静的脸上便被点亮似的泛起了波澜。他看见哥哥那双漆黑的眸子在屏幕上滚着，一双薄唇向两侧勾起，渐渐上扬到了难得的弧度。

「亲爱的尹嗷嗷，请问你是否愿意从今往后，全心全意只爱羊咩咩一个人，无论生老病死、快乐或悲伤，都和他一起分担，每天早上都给他一个早安吻，每天晚上都给他一个晚安吻，有不开心的事情会跟他说，有开心的事情就亲亲他，和他一起去好多好多地方，和他一起拍好多好多照片，和他一起过未来的每一个生日、情人节、圣诞节、端午节、中秋节……

这份通知很长，尹皓读了好久，直到看见最后那句“不离不弃，直到永远”时才抬头看他。于是他也抬头望向尹皓，张了张嘴，心跳得说不出话，只好用力捏紧了手心里的东西。

尹皓没有说话，用指尖在屏幕上点了什么。他好奇地伸长脖子去看，却只看见手机被丢到了床上。

尹皓低头贴上了他的唇。

「我愿意」

屏幕里，一条系统玩家求婚成功的消息瞬间被推送到了世界频道。无数的鲜花掌声呐喊和心心从天而降。所有人都云里雾里，所有人都认识这两个在排行榜上高居不下的名字，于是全世界都在分享着这份忽然而至的惊喜。

尹梓扬吻着把哥哥推进了被子里，额头抵着额头问他：“你回答了什么？”

尹皓不说话，就只是笑。

他越惊喜越感动就越是笑得安静，看尹梓扬着急地咬着嘴巴，忍着浑身酸软使劲去够落在床边的手机。

尹梓扬苦恼地解释他本来想早点送出这份礼物，是哥哥打乱了他的计划，他本来要穿得更正式一点，他是很认真在准备这个的，现在全都看不出来啦——要不然他现在去换衣服，重新来一次好不好？

尹皓摇头，伸出左手截了他的嘟囔，五指张开，透过修长的骨节看他。

“我都说了我愿意，还要再来一次吗？”

尹梓扬眨眨眼睛，接着便笑了，笑得眼睛眯成一条细缝，笑得手上的戒指都抓不稳了——那是他精心挑选的款式，内面四分位刻着YHYZ，回环起来就是他们姓名的缩写。

“我也愿意。”他看着手上的戒指，朝尹皓不问自答。

两只手紧紧握在了一起。

后来在临睡之前，尹梓扬突然想起他们还没有和蛋糕拍照，于是他着急地撑着半沉的眼皮对尹皓说明天一定要补拍，最好是他们俩能一起穿上那件T恤，不过今天它好像被弄脏了，都怪你哥哥。尹皓说没关系，明天早上他就拿去洗，烘干机一甩就干了，然后我们拍照，你想拍多少张都行。尹梓扬这才满意地嗯了一声，闭上眼睛均匀了呼吸。可过了会儿他又梦话似地说想和尹皓一起去照相馆拍照，好歹也算是结婚了，是不是也该留一张照片啊哥？这回尹皓没有说话，权当自己已经睡着了。他又闭着眼睛叫了几声哥，才悻悻然搂着他睡熟了去。

结果三个月之后，一张红底白衬衫的双人照就这样贴在了他们卧室墙上最显眼的地方——左边的男生笑得灿烂，脸上的幸福几乎溢出镜头；右边的男人不自然地抿着嘴角，眼底却满是爱和希冀。


End file.
